User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 26
Happy Monster University Takeover! Happy Monster University Toto1000 (talk) 14:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Nominee Please add David231099 to the CPW Awards. 15:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Apj has removed me from the CPW Awards. I have asked him why but he is not responding. Can you add me back? 15:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :You reverted his edits but you need to undelete this. : 16:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Hello, Please help me to inform everyone to know about the CPW Awards and vote. I did by twitter. You can by adding it to the chat (at the top or anything) and a blog post and any other way. Sorry for troubling. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Chance Discussion Please come to my chat, I would like to discuss something with you. Please pass this onto the other admins so they can come to my chat. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Re:Re:2nd Chance Discussion Fine. But your my best friend, and your always there for me. Well, not always. But you help me out any way shape or form :( Just pass the message along to the CPW admins. Please do that. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. P.S. I'm sorry if I bothered you so many times. I'm such a idiot... Re:Re:Re:Re: 2nd Chance Discussion Well. Since you put it that way... Lets see here. Where should i start? My block has gone on long enough, it was supposed to be for 1 week. I used the Jewel, The Blue Macaw account cause my other account was hacked, thus resulting me in getting MORE banned, which i did not want. And also, I'm very sorry if i have been such a pain to you by sending so many messages about my chats. I'll just stop and leave you all alone. If thats what you guys want. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Re:Re:(Oh you get the point.):2nd Chance Discussion Uh, Hello, I am marcus949. My IP address wasn't blocked, so i had a chance to do this. I didn't want it blocked in the first place so i can contact you. Its just sad that I see you guys on chat every day while i sit in the rain watching you guys have fun. Not being mean. I just want to have fun with you guys too, thats all. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Chat Policy Hello, I added the Chat Policy and Demotion Policy. Please check them and make sure they are good. And give me your comment about them XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Mistake On Part 1 of the CPW Awards, David isn't in the patroller section. Why not? 15:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Fottymaddy and Vicyrous aren't either. : 15:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC)~ ::I don't believe it's possible to update the vote once it's started. I'll see what we can do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect Hi Penguin-Pal. Princess Gabriella's Userpage needs to be unprotected as she has under 100 edits. The Userpage Policy says that this will only happen if you have over 100 edits. Thank You! ICECREAM!!!! 15:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin List Update Please change Shurow's section of the Admin List by changing the Bureacrat section to say 'Yes'. 15:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Please block for vandalizing the page Gary the Gadget Guy. RE:RE:Vandalism Ok, keep an eye on him/her, but could you also keep an eye on , for removing just about everything from the page, Happy77? :W-g has already done this - ignore this message. : 15:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Block Please block for vandalism. 14:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :You may wish to lock the Happy77 page as well. : 14:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::W-g has already done this - ignore this message. :: 15:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Hi Penguin Pal. Sorry I keep bothering you about these, but we've got another vandal. :/ Here he/she is: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.161.178.2 Thanks! ICECREAM!!!! 14:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :W-g has already done this - ignore this message. : 15:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Comment Disable Please disable comments on this blog to prevent people from entering the contest since Samantas is blocked so there won't be a contest. 14:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ** I did that, I disabled the comments until she gets unblocked. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 15:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) THE BUTTON does it realiy erase your drives? --Lego Snow ninja creeper bird , balloon chuck 00:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC)just wondering good --Lego Snow ninja creeper bird , balloon chuck 12:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Hi, Penguin pal. My club penguin username is lasanga4000, but my wiki name is Celebi7777777. Can you please tell me where to get/buy the emerald viking helmet? Is it okay if I add 'archive in 20,000 bytes' thingy in Funny Pics page? I don't know about it, it's just to let others know when the size exceeds the limit. --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacks Hello, About the rollbacks, I would be promoting some users who really deserve. But first, give me your suggestions to make sure I don't make any mistakes Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) New Character Infobox What do you think of this? 14:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :SandorL made this template and not me. : 15:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Still a nice one ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Logo Design Just reminding you that the logo design contest should be started today. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 12:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ''untitled'' Hello, what is the clothes and hairs ... of my penguin ? RE: User page Oh, thank you, Penguin-Pal! I thought it was too blue. I didn't want people saying about the policy and everything. We still have the on the user page exception. Would you like some text or something? If you want to make one yourself use: www.cooltext.com! Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 18:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) COPPA Hello Penguin-Pal, I need you soon regarding the new COPPA thing. Join chat soon! Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 11:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Furniture membership Hey Penguin-Pal! I saw on Twinkie's talk page you were talking to him about removing a comment on furniture pages about it being a member item, since most furniture is members-only? So, before I started removing that on every page I could think get ahold of, I wanted to make sure it was okay to do first. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC)' Me People seem to think I am underaged. Check this. I assure you I am 13. They want me banned. I have also been talked about here, here, here, here, here and here. Isn't it amazing what people say behind your back? 14:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Comment Removal Hi there. If i see my reply removed, i will be inactive. This is a comment removal. P.S. I will be inactive to on wikia if i see you, doing comment removal. Thank you! --Superbpuffle the octobanana drools... drools.... and drools..... (talk) 23:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Please Reply Yeah, I was mistaken, the list of countries are still there. ^-^' But the 'archive in 20,000 bytes' thingy and some pictures from Funny Pictures/Archive 4 are missing because they keep thinking they're useless. What's wrong? I just added it so the job for admins to create a new archive is easier. --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) New idea Hey there Penguin Pal. I got a new idea for another contest for this Summer. Similar to the Camp Penguin Color Contest, we could do a contest of pictures and photos. Probably called the Camp Penguin Image Contest? Sounds good? I just wanted to know if it was a good idea to do it officially. And I would love to be the host. Thank You [[User:Historicalcp|'Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold...' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told... ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] June 22, 2013 RE: My Idea Thank you for your opinion. I was thinking that any kind of image would be good. But I was thinking some images about Summer also. And I said it to Wolf-Gangs/Sgds also on his talkpage. I might announce the contest soon. Probably tomorrow in a blog post. Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold... [[User talk:Historicalcp| Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told... ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] June 22, 2013 PDN Files Hi Penguin-Pal, Lately I made a custom penguin (however it was not as good as others) and I wanted to upload it to the wiki. When I did, it said that the file name was invalid. Naturally, I changed it to ".png". When I tried to upload it for the second time it said "PDN files are not recommended". I uploaded anyway; and now I can't view the image at all. Do you have a solution to this problem? Sorry to bother you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also I could upload another image made by the same paint program (PAINT.net) and that uploaded fine. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's an image what I took what works fine: --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::You can review the file threw the restore page and download it again if you want. For uploading of file formats that are made especially for certain image editors, like like *.pdn and *.xcf, i think it's best to find a file hosting website that allows storing other file formats that are not supported by the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisting on Template:Archive Can you set up Blacklisting on Template:Archive like you did on Template:Rare please? I've tried to do it but it doesn't work!! The following pages need blacklisting: *Dave Krysko *Rsnail *Screenhog *Gizmo *Billybob *Happy77 *Businesmoose 09:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : I hope this is not interfering. But, I suppose I would do this job. Anyway, thanks for informing us. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. I need your help! Thanks, Cap123 Round 4 Can I host Round 4 of the CPCC or whatever? 19:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Requested message Example message, as requested by Penguin-Pal. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's database is down! No one can edit!! Wikia's database is down! 14:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Help Us! If you are a rollback, please help! The Mine Shack page has been RUINED! We can't see the rollback-thing! We need to fix it ASAP!!! -Nicov0331 UPDATE-Mariocart25 fixed it for us =D Green SWF Shapes Hi, Penguin-Pal. As you probably know, some room SWFs have green shapes and gray shading in them. This was common with the older SWF files, but recently they have been appearing in the newer room SWFs. However, the difference is that when I delete the shapes from some of the newer SWFs, it messes up the room SWF. Have you figured out a way to get around this? You can look at the SWF of the new Dojo to see what I mean. As always, I appreciate you sharing any of your expertise with me. -- 05:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) color Vote Hey P-P can I enter the color vote thing I mean this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Penguin-Pal/Camp_Pengions_Color_Contest_2013_-_Stage_3 So can I enter with this photo and can you call it Light Waves? thanks let me know on my talk page Jess0426's userpage Please lock Jess0426's userpage because over 40% of her edits are on her user page. You can see this . 15:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat right as soon as you can... We're having some Vic Swearing problem... We can't tell if the picture is real or not due to it being in PM... XJamesthepirate got the image... You could get some info from him... Thanks, ICECREAM!!!! 23:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (AKA Twinkie102) RE:RE:Chat It's all cleared up now. But someone created a fake image of Vicyorus swearing. It's all under control now. :) ICECREAM!!!! 13:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) (AKA Twinkie102) :All right. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Account I finally made an account! If you feel it is necessary to promote me to any position, then please do so! — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Green SWF Shapes Worked like a charm, thanks. ;) -- 02:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) My userpage What is wrong with my userpage? It says "Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character ""." I want it like User:Super Miron's page. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Could you move User:81.101.202.233 to User:Spydar007 please. Make sure you leave a redirect. Please also move my talk page and archives. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Penguin Pal, I can't believe that Spydar007 has 4010 edits when his contributions has nothing close to that amount. And Miron found this.. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.js/spydar007.js. Why exactly did you do that? Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 16:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Some things are just too unfair. ;) Userpage Thanks for sorting out my edits on my userpage. However, can you make it say "EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI OCTOBER 1, 2013" please? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, i'm on it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on the chat. Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 16:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Batreeqah Hey Penguin-Pal. I had a quick question to ask you. Today Batreeqah came up to me and asked if he could have chat moderator rights. I told him that I'd promote him, as long as another administrator approved this. So what do you think? Awaiting your opinion, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:Batreeqah Thanks for your opinion! I value it. I'll ask one more administrator, just in case, but I'll probably end up telling him that he'll have to wait for rights. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC)' Chat Hey, could you please come on chat? Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 12:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "If you seek long enough, the truth will be found, whatever the truth may be." People are being mean Please look at the Chat Logs from 14:22 onwards. Auto is being mean. Why can't they ban him. Vic doesn't like me. Everyone is being mean. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't being mean. He was simply tracking us. WE can't do anything because SOMEONE (P-P) says Wikia should deal with ToU violations which is apparently what Auto was doing. ::Regarding what he said of me not liking him, am I forced to like every user I meet? It's not that I don't like him, so don't put words in my mouth. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 14:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Users are not allowed to collect information about others (like what Autoeditor was doing). To vic, you're not forced to like everyone, but anyway i wouldn't consider hating people before you get to know them, if this is what you mean. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Music Idea I was thinking that when a party is on, we should have music to fit the party playing on the main page. What do you think? Music .swfs You need to add the music section to the Monsters University Takeover#SWF page Snow Minions Picture Would you do me a favor and get rid of the blank area in this photo? User:SporeVideos3 29 Jun 2013 22:31 (UTC) Embedding Music Is there a way to embed music (un-related to CP) from a youtube video onto my userpage? thanks !Seen command overload Hey P-P Can you come to chat please? 2 people are overloading the !seen command -- (talk) 11:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Archive Protection Please protect this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) SporeVideos3 Hi Penguin-Pal, Please Block SporeVideos3 he has copied stuff from the CPWN. Mariocart25 15:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) SporeVideos3 (Important) Hello: Recently SporeVideos3 made the page Candy Ghost BG, and uploaded 2 images: and (Note: These links have been deleted by me, and I am working on getting the page back again), using all the information from the Club Penguin Wiki Network, violating the Treaty between the 2 wikis. I let you know this user has a background on breaking this treaty, and I hope you take the decision of blocking him once more. Thank you for your time: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Page Please send me the content from this page before it was deleted. 16:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) My Template (IMPORTANT) Hello Penguin-Pal.. is it possible that you could fix my RSS feed template? A 404 error pops up on THIS wiki if you click on a link on my template. The link for the template is here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ClubPenguinRSS Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 18:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Template (IMPORTANT) Thanks P-P! Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 18:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oldblue.png Hi penguin pal. I wanted to just tell you that the file above is somthing I made with the print button on my keyboard... Not the one you thought it was. I never Evan knew about that file until I look at the pages history... MUMMEYDUDE327 :Ok, then. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC)